Veggie Tales A Snoodle's Tale Script
by KristinaD121
Summary: I don't own this script.


VEGGIE TALES

"A SNOODLES TALE"

Written by Phil Vischer

BIG IDEA PRODUCTIONS

**The Complete Script**

Disclaimer: This script is taken from numerous viewings of the movie and is not an official script by any means. Portions of this script are copyrighted by A Big Idea Production and are used without permission, but I'm not making any bucks off it, so...

* * *

ACT 1

**Int. COUNTER TOP - dAY**

Bob the tomato is standing beneath a big sign that reads, "Welcome Home Larry!" Underneath the English writing is a greeting in Danish "Velkommen Hjem Larry!" There are some balloons and decorations about. At first, Bob just looks around expectantly for Larry, then notices the camera is on.

Bob

... Oh... Hi kids! I'm waiting for Larry. I've really missed him. He's been away at Danish immersion camp for the longest time.

Off screen we hear a bus pull up and the door open. Bob looks on expectantly.

Larry (O.S.)

Thanks! Have a nice day!

O.S. SFX of bus door closing and bus pulling away. Bob gets a big smile on his face. Larry hops into frame carrying a suit case.

BOB

Surprise!

Larry smiles big then looks around after a beat, as if expecting more people to join in Bob's exclamation. Pause.

LARRY

... Is that it?...

BOB

... Is what it?

LARRY

Is anybody else gonna say surprise, too?

BOB

... Ah, no... Larry... just me.

LARRY

Oh...

Larry tries to act surprised and eeks out a weak gasp through a forced smile...

LARRY

... ehhh heee...

Bob is more than a little disappointed.

BOB

Oh, c'mon. Larry! I missed you! And I put a lot of time into blowing up these balloons and painting this banner and all I get is a "...ehh heee..."

LARRY

Well, it's just that normally, there's a big group of people who pop up and say "surprise"... At a surprise.. party...

BOB

Everybody else is getting ready for the show!

Larry feels bad about making Bob

LARRY

Oh... I'm sorry Bob, I missed you too... It's good to be back!

Bob recovers at Larry's apology. Larry notices the banner.

BOB

... Thanks, Larry.

Bob smiles and starts to tell Larry about the show.

BOB

Oh! You are gonna LOVE the show it's...

Larry cuts him off.

LARRY

What's (reading) "Vel... Kom... Men... Heh... Jem Larry?" You expecting someone else?

Larry looks over toward the direction of the "bus stop." Bob can't believe he just asked that question.

BOB

Waa..? Larry, it's "Welcome Home Larry" in Danish. You should know that.

LARRY

How's that?

BOB

You just spent the last three months in Danish immersion camp!

LARRY

Oh, yeah, well... I didn't exactly go to Danish immersion camp.

BOB

Waaa?

LARRY

Well... I did, kind of, I mean I was there for a day then me and this kid, Bjorn, took a canoe out on the lake and got lost. We ended up at another camp.

BOB

What camp was that?

LARRY

Overdone British Literary Adaptations Camp.

BOB

Over... What?

LARRY

Overdone British Literary Adaptations Camp. You'd be surprised at how many different ways you can retell Oliver Twist.

BoB

I would?

LARRY

Yep.

BOB

But Larry, you were supposed to learn Danish. We were gonna do a show about a Danish trucker and his trusty pet monkey.

LARRY

(excited gaps)

Like B.J. and the Bear!

BOB

In Danish!

LARRY

Sounds fun!

BOB

Yes. It does. Except now we can't do it, because you can't be Jorgen, because you don't know Danish!

LARRY

Who's Jorgen?

BOB

The trucker!

LARRY

Who's the monkey?

BOB

Well it really doesn't matter now, does it?

Larry shrugs. Bob is flustered.

BOB

Ah, man! Now what am I gonna tell Chester?

LARRY

Is that the monkey?

BOB

No! It's the kid we got a letter from who we were gonna do the show for.

LARRY

Well, what's his problem?

BOB

Here. Read this.

Bob "hands" Larry a letter. Larry reads;

LARRY

Dear Bob and Larry - Some of the kids at school make fun of me. They call me names, and tell me I'm no good at anything. What should I do?

(pause)

Oh, dear.

BOB

Oh,dear is right! The same thing happened to Jorgen and his monkey.

(sarcastically)

But Jorgen decided to take a canoe ride and get lost at overdone British literary adaptation camp!

Larry takes in Bob rant, then thinks of something...

LARRY

... Hey, wait a minute, I read a story at camp that might be just what Chester needs. It's a classic of Western British Literature called, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!"

BOB

Uh... Larry? Isn't that a little scary?

LARRY

Well, sure - if you tell it THAT way. But if you change things around a little bit, I think we'd have a story that Chester would enjoy. Chester, get ready for "Dr. Jiggle & Mr. Sly!"

BOB

Huh?

LARRY

Roll film!

Bob looks off, nervously.

**The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly**

By Mike Nawrocki

©2002 Big Idea Productions

**Exterior - night. Alley.**

Camera slowly pushes into an old beat up wooden door surrounded by the old brick and stone building it provides entrance to. Ominous SCORE plays. LIGHTNING flashes and THUNDER sounds. Camera stops. Pause. Door creaks open slowly. A slim GOURD in an afro and leisure suit slowly peeks his head out, looks around, then hops out. We see he's carrying a BOOM BOX. He hops into the middle of the alley and puts the boom box down. He moves his "neck" around as if stretching.

butterbun (V.O.)

(all spooky-like)

If one dare listens then one dare hears; A tale to rouse your secret fears! Tarry not! For the end draws nigh

On Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly!

Ominous score crescendos. Lightning flashes. Beat of Silence as the play button on the boom box is "pressed." Goofy DISCO MUSIC starts up. The Gourd, MR. SLY (A slimmed-up, dressed up Jimmy Gourd) dances like a mad fool to the disco beat. Maybe paver stones on street light up ala "Saturday Night Fever?" After a few bars of music and dancing, the camera pulls back to reveal more of the alley as a small crowd begins to form around Mr. Sly. Disco music ends and ominous SCORE kicks back in with a strike of lightning. Title, "DR. JIGGLE & MR. SLY" Up.

**Interior - night. Comfy study with fireplace.**

MR. BUTTERBUN (SCOOTER THE CARROT) is standing looking out the window of his study onto the alley below - witness to the preceding event.

butterbun

(concerned, breathy groan)

... Hnggggg.

POOLE (LARRY the CUCUMBER) enters the room dressed as a butler - carrying a tray with a tea set on top (ala Madame Blueberry).

poole

Your tea, Mr. Butterbun!

butterbun

They'll be no tea today, Poole. There's trouble brewing.

Poole

... Um there was no trouble brewing sir, I just heated up some water and... (might work for Poole to just look at the tea pot quizzically w/ no comment)

butterbun

(cutting off Poole)

Not the tea, Poole! Not the tea!... It's that... creature in the alley...

POOLE joins BUTTERBUN in looking out the window.

**Exterior - night. Alley.**

We see Butterbun's POV as he continues to speak...

Butterbun (CONT'D) (O.S.)

There's something wrong with his

appearance; something displeasing, something downright... detestable!

**Interior - night. Comfy study with fireplace.**

DISCO music has stopped, and the crowed gathered around Mr. Sly applauds.

POOLE (O.S.)

... Well...I watched him dance last night.

**Exterior - night. Alley.**

POOLE

He looks a little weird, but he's got some great moves.

Mr. Sly bows and takes in the adulation and then picks up his boom box and retreats into the alley way door - poking his head out and smiling goofily under his afro.

**Interior - night. Comfy study with fireplace.**

BuTTERBUN (O.S.)

That's where you're wrong Poole! Don't let his fancy footwork fool you!

Sly closes the door behind him. Continue Butterbun POV as camera pans from alley door up to the house the door is connected to. Smash Zoom onto house.

Butterbun (O.S.)

Ah! And what's this!

**Exterior - night. Alley.**

Butterbun (O.S.)

The monster's afoot in Dr. Jiggle's house!

**Interior - night. Comfy study with fireplace.**

BuTTERBUN

Quick, Poole! We've got to warn the doctor!

Butterbun hops quickly and spastically off screen. Poole remains behind, sets down the tea set...

PoOLE

(very nonchalant)

...O.K...

... and casually follows after him. Big spoof scary score up and out as we...

FADE TO BLACK.

FADE IN:

**EXTERIOR night. Dr. Jiggle's door.**

CU on Door as we see a big hand reach in and knock rapidly on the door. Hand retreats off screen as we cut to medium shot of BUTTERBUN standing at the door. He looks around and down at his sides as if searching for the origin of the hand we just saw. BUTTERBUN reacts to the freakish event.

BuTTERBUN

Ahhhh!

POOLE hops into frame. BUTTERBUN gives him a paranoid look.

POOLE

...What?...

BUTTERBUN

...The Hand!...

POOLE

...What?...

Just then the door opens. It's DR JIGGLE (JIMMY GOURD) wearing a bath robe and out of breath. We can see he's a bit nervous.

Dr jiggle

(breathing heavy)

Oh. Mr. Butterbun...

BUTTERBUN wastes no time.

BUTTERBUN

Dr. Jiggle! Thanks goodness you're alright!

Dr jiggle

...Well Yeah, I...

**InTERIOR NIGHT. DR. JIGGLE'S HOUSE.**

BuTTERBUN

We've come to warn you! You've an intruder! A detestable disco dancin' demon (villain) ducked through your back door!

DR JIGGLE isn't stunned by the news. He continues, however, to look uncomfortable.

Dr JIGGLE

... Oh... Yeah... Well... You must mean Mr. Sly.

BUTTERBUN and POOLE enter DR. JIGGLES home.

Continuous...

BUTTERBUN

... Mr. Sly?

Dr JIGGLE

Oh yeah! Man, can that guy dance, or what?

PoOLE

Yeah! Didn't I tell ya?.. That little thing he does with his hips...He's got to be the best dancer in the whole world!

BUTTERBUN

What? You're in cahoots with that creature?

dr JIGGLE

...Well.. Yeah... I mean... you gotta like a guy who can dance like that...right?

DR JIGGLE is searching for approval...

POOLE

Well... I suppose...

DR JIGGLE

I know I could never dance like that. I mean, just look at me... I'm too Jiggly.

DR JIGGLE jiggles his belly. POOLE opens his mouth as if to answer, when suddenly, lights dim slightly, taking on a theatrical feel. BUTTERBUN and POOLE freeze in place as DR JIGGLE has his special moment with the viewer. DR. Jiggle gets all sentimental as he starts to sing... The melody of the music subtly resembles the melody of the disco music...

DR JIGGLE

(singing)

_Ever since I was a little boy In widely tailored pants My only aspiration was to Be a gourd... who danced._

_But for what it's worth My portly girth Only served to make folks giggle 'Cuz the more I moved The more I proved_

_All I could do was... jiggle._

Music Ramps up to uplifting/cheesy waltz.

DR JIGGLE

_I want to dance! I want to groove! I need to feel The rush! Of the wind! Under my shoes!_

Music retards for slow/cheesy resolve

DR JIGGLE

_I want to dance..._

Lights back up. DR JIGGLE remains posed with a dreamy Broadway look. POOLE and BUTTERBUN "unfreeze." POOLE looks confused...

POOLE

...What was I saying?

BUTTERBUN

Barometer must be rising. Me joints are lockin' up.

DR JIGGLE snaps out of his dreamy state.

DR JIGGLE

Yep. I think Mr. Sly is great... On account of his non-jiggly wonderful dancing... and all... You guys would really like him. I know you would!

BUTTERBUN looks like he wants to reconsider...

BuTTERBUN

... Look... Dr. Jiggle... Maybe I've been a bit harsh about this "Mr. Sly" friend of yours... Perhaps I owe him an apology.

DR JIGGLE looks a little nervous.

BUTTERBUN

Would you mind introducing us?

DR JIGGLE becomes very nervous.

Dr JIGGLE

...ahh... No... I'm afraid that's not possible... He's kinda busy right now...

BUTTERBUN

...But...

Dr JIGGLE

...Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen... I have work... to do... Got to prepare for tomorrow night.

DR JIGGLE "ushers" BUTTERBUN and POOLE out the door.

**ExTERIOR NIGHT. DR. JIGGLE'S DOOR.**

BUTTERBUN

(ad-lib protesting)

Dr JIGGLE

Bye bye!

Continuous... DOOR slams shut, leaving BUTTERBUN and POOLE outside.

BUTTERBUN

... But...

Poole

(yelling - to be heard through the door)

G'night!

BUTTERBUN thinks. PAUSE

BUTTERBUN

Poor Dr. Jiggle. Something tells me he's in trouble, Poole. And I suspect it's no small fault of that new friend of his.

POOLE looks concerned.

BuTTERBUN

I'm going to get to the bottom of this! If he be Mr. Sly, I shall be Mr. Seek!

BUTTERBUN hops away, off screen, leaving POOLE by himself. Poole gives a knowing nod to the statement, but then realizes he doesn't get it...

POOLE

...um... Huh?

FADE TO BLACK.

Act 2

**Exterior - night. Alley.**

Title Card - The Next Night

FADE IN:

CU on a feet quickly walking on cobblestone. Feet stop. Cut to wide shot of Butterbun. He looks around and down at his base - in search of the feet. He freaks out.

BUTTERBUN

AAAAAH!

Poole comes hopping in "carrying" an envelope. We see that our 2 investigators are standing just around the corner from Dr. Jiggle's alley-way door.

POOLE

What?

BUTTERBUN

The Feet!

POOLE

...What?...

Just then, we hear a door creek open. BUTTERBUN changes the subject...

BUTTERBUN

(whispering)

(gasp!) Shhhh! It's him. Do you have it?

POOLE

(whispering)

Yeah. I got it.

BUTTERBUN

(calmly)

Good. Now remember. You give Mr. Sly the invitation before he starts dancing. Once he finishes, we'll go back to my house and have a nice talk over tea.

Beat

BUTTERBUN

(fiercely)

Then we'll see what he's got up his sleeve!

POOLE

Got it.

They peek around the corner to see Mr. Sly setting up his boom box.

BUTTERBUN

O.K. Go!

Poole hops around the corner with invitation "in hand". MR. Sly notices him coming and quickly presses the "play" button on the boom box. Disco music starts up. Mr. Sly starts to groove. Poole stops in his tracks, realizing the plan is off track. He looks disappointed, but then slowly starts to succumb to the beat. Poole gradually works up to a feverous dancing pitch. Soon, both Mr. Sly and Poole are dancing up a storm - to the dismay of Butterbun. Butterbun protests and tries to get Poole back on the plan, but his protests can't be heard above the music, which is going fast and furious. Once again, a crowd starts to form as the 2 dancers boogie down. Funny dance sequence ensues. Eventually, Mr. Sly picks up his boom box, turns it off and slips through the door before Butterbun can catch him. Poole at this point is enjoying himself so much he's forgotten about his mission. He stands there catching his breath wearing a big dumb smile as the crowd applauds. Butterbun approaches him in frustration;

BUTTERBUN

Poole!

Poole looks to Butterbun, dumbly. It slowly dawns on him that he failed his mission. His smile fades.

POOLE

Sorry.

FADE TO BLACK.

**Exterior - night. Alley.**

Title card - the next night

FADE IN:

CU on a hand holding a pocket watch. Mysterious score plays. The watch reads 11:58. Cut to medium shot of BUTTERBUN. He looks down and around in search of the mysterious hand with pocket watch. Again, he freaks-

BUTTERBUN

Ahhhh!

POOLE hops in alongside of Butterbun.

POOLE

...what?...

BUTTERBUN

...The...wa...the... Hhh... Oh, never mind.

POOLE nods in "never-minding"

POOLE

Um... what time it is?

BUTTERBUN

It's 11:58... Mr. Sly will be out at any minute. Look, Poole, this may be the last chance we get. Nobody's seen or heard from Dr. Jiggle in 2 days. No more mamsy-pamsy pleasantries. When Sly comes out we nab him, pure and simple. Got it?

POOLE is about to answer but just then, over his shoulder, we see a light go on in Dr. Jiggle's house. BUTTERBUN notices...

BUTTERBUN

...(gasp!)

POOLE looks around to the open window. Dr. Jiggle walks by the window. Butterbun calls out.

BUTTERBUN

(yelling)

Dr. Jiggle!

Dr. Jiggle stops and looks slowly out the window. He does not look well. He seems nervous, once again, to see Poole and Butterbun. We see only his head and the top part of his body.

Dr JIGGLE

Oh... Good evening gentlemen.

BUTTERBUN

... I trust you're well, Dr.!

DR JIGGLE

I've been feelin' a little woosy lately...

This worries BUTTERBUN. He tries to "talk him out."

BUTTERBUN

Look... Dr... Why don't you join us? We're about to watch your friend dance - it'll do you good to get outside and whip up your circulation!

DR JIGGLE

Well.. I...

Suddenly, Dr. Jiggle face goes into spasms and he starts to contort. He squeaks out in pain.

DR JIGGLE

(gutteral painful noises)

Butterbun and Poole are terrified. What's happening to the Dr.? Dr. Jiggle falls down and out of sight in his struggle.

Dr JIGGLE

Ahhhhh!

BUTTERBUN

(yelling)

DR. JIGGLE!

Just then, Disco music starts up. Butterbun and Poole quickly round the corner to see Mr. Sly emerge from the alley way door carrying a boom box and dancing like a mad fool. The crowd begins to gather - Mr. Sly sets down the boom box and continues to dance. Butterbun quickly rushes over to the boom box and shuts it off. Silence. The crowd gasps.

Crowd

(gasp)

This is the moment BUTTERBUN has been waiting for. He confronts Mr. Sly.

BUTTERBUN

All right, ya Disco Devil (or Flashy Fiend) ! What have you done with the Dr.?

Mr. Sly does not answer. He just stands there and looks around nervously. Butterbun gets more aggressive and hops up to sly, nose to nose.

BUTTERBUN

I said, what have you done with Dr. Jiggle?

Again, no answer from Sly. In their close proximity, Butterbun notices something. Something familiar...

BUTTERBUN

Wa...? Those eyes... I know those eyes...

Sly gulps.

Sly

(gulp)

BUTTERBUN

...Something so familiar...

Jiggle... Dr. Jiggle... Is that you?

Sly looks around nervously and begins to back up from Butterbun...

BUTTERBUN

Could it be?...

In his retreat, Sly trips over his boom box. He falls backwards. He hits the ground and a button pops off his leisure jacket. Another button. Another... Sly's wardrobe explodes off of him as a corset-type undergarment gives way to outward pressure of Dr. Jiggle's girth. His disco wig also flies off revealing the embarrassed Dr. Jiggle.

Crowd

(gasp!)

Dr JIGGLE

(in relief)

Ahhhhh...

Butterbun & Poole

Dr. Jiggle!

Dr. Jiggle looks ashamed.

BUTTERBUN

(flustered)

But... Wa...Ahh... Dr. Jiggle... Why?...

Crowd has gathered around Jiggle and Butterbun. Jiggle looks around at his onlookers. He begins to explain...

DR JIGGLE

... I've been taking dance lessons... All I've ever wanted to do was dance... But I was afraid people would laugh at me since I've always only been able to Jiggle...

BUTTERBUN

... So you dressed up like that kooky creature so people wouldn't laugh at you?

DR JIGGLE

...and so people would like me. You gotta like a guy who can dance and not jiggle... Right? But, man, did that costume hurt. It was making me feel woozy. I think I bruised my spleen.

pOOLE

DR. Jiggle... We've always liked you. Jiggle and all!

Dr JIGGLE

... really?...

BuTTERBUN

You can bet your whacky wig! And I think it's great you've been taking dance lessons, but you don't need that fool spleen bruisin' get-up to dance... You're just gonna hurt yourself! [alt... "You're special just the way God made you!"]

dR JIGGLE

...True... [alt. "Really?"]

BUTTERBUN

...Say... That little move that you do with your hips... You mind showin' a rusty old carrot how it's done?

POOLE

I love that move.

(to Butterbun)

I've always loved that move.

BUTTERBUN nods in agreement. JIGGLE is hesitant... But decides to give it a try...

DR JIGGLE

...But, I can't do that..

Butterun leans in and gives him an encouraging reproach...

BUTTERBUN

...Dr. Jiggle...

Jiggle agrees cautiously...

DR JIGGLE

...well... promise you won't laugh?... [alt. "Well... What could it hurt?"

BUTTERBUN & POOLE

We promise! [alt. "Great!" "Alright!"]

Butterbun presses the "play" button on the boom box. Music starts up - tune is a disco-ey version on the song Jiggle sang earlier (kind of an Abba feel)

JIGGLE wiggles his hips slowly (drum beats in music?)... tentatively... He starts to pick up speed. He realizes he's able to do it just fine. He smiles big as he wiggles like crazy (like a hula dancer?) The crowd is impressed and erupts in applause.

Crowd

Yeah! (Etc...)

DR JIGGLE

I can do it! Look at me! I can do it!

BUTTERBUN

You see, Dr. Jiggle - When ya know God made ya special, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks! You can just be yourself!

Song ramps up as Jiggle, Poole, Butterbun and the crowd all start to dance along...

BUTTERBUN

(singing)

_Though your only aspiration was to be a gourd who danced_

Dr JIGGLE

(singing)

What_Something I never knew That I could do In widely tailored pants._

POOLE

(singing)

_But for what it's worth Your portly girth Doesn't want to make me giggle _make me want to giggle

ButTERBUN

_Though dense when weighed You're specially made_

BUTTERBUN & POOLE

_We love our Dr. Jiggle!_

DR Jiggle really starts to boogy as camera starts to crane up. Everybody's dancing up a disco storm...

DR JIGGLE

_I want to dance! I want to groove! I need to feel The rush! Of the wind! Under my shoes!_

163A ALL

He wants to dance! He wants to groove! He wants needs to feel The rush! Of the wind! Under his shoes!

Camera out wide on alley...

All

_I want to dance!_

FADE TO BLACK.

The end

ACT 3

**Int. COUNTER TOP - dAY**

Counter is dressed as a gas station. MUSIC up. We hear the sound of a motor off screen. LARRY pulls up to a pump in his blue "Suzy Action Jeep." Moments later MISS AKMETHA pull up in another Jeep-like vehicle. Her's is colored pink. As they sing they get out and start pumping gas in their cars.

Larry

_I like your car._

Miss akmetha

_I like yours too._

LARRY

_Is it a Jeep?_

MISS AKMETHA

_A Subaru._

LARRY

_I like your tires._

MISS AKMETHA

_You've got nice chrome._

LARRY

_A trailer hitch?_

MISS AKMETHA

_Left mine at home._

LARRY

_Oh, your suspension it suspends me Over heights I've never known._

MISS AKMETHA

_And your roll bar is to die for By the way, I like your chrome._

LARRY

You already said that.

MISS AKMETHA

Did I?

LARRY

Yes.

MISS AKMETHA

Oh.

Both

_Ohhhh ohhhh! You and me In our sport utility vehicles. Cruisin' to 7 Eleven For a bag of Frito-Lays. _

BOTH

_Ohhhh ohhhh! You and me In our sport utility vehicles. We'll slam into 4 wheel drive and pick up a dozen eggs!_

Music ramps up...

LARRY

And if there ever was a snow... you know

mISS AKMETHA

a really, really deep snow

LARRY

and if everyone was stuck... But us

MiSS AKMETHA

We'd be the ones not stuck!

LARRY

Then we could be the heros!

MiSS AKMETHA

Oh, we could be the heros!

BOTH

Yeah, we would be the heros!

Music Building...

LARRy

Who would..Push them! And pull them.

MISS AKMETHA

Push them and pull them!

BOTH

Push them and pull them right out of the snooooowwwww!

... To a huge crescendo Then back down...

miSS AKMETHA

I like your car

lARRY

I like yours too.

MiSS AKMETHA

Periwinkle?

LARRY

It's baby blue.

MISS AKMETHA

How does it handle?

LARRY

Like a dream.

MISS AKMETHA

How 'bout some coffee?

LARRY

And then ice cream?

BOTH

_Ohhhh ohhhh! You and me In our sport utility vehicles. Crusin' to the Dunkin' Donuts For a cup of steamin' Joe!_

BOTH

_Ohhhh ohhhh! You and me In our sport utility vehicles. We'll slam into 4 wheel drive For a scoop of rocky road!_

Music builds...

MISS AKMETHA

And if we ever go camping, You know

lARRY

Haven't been, but one day I'll go.

mISS AKMETHA

And we find a ranger stuck in a ditch.

lARRY

A nice ranger in a deep ditch.

misS AKMETHA

Then we could be the heros!

lARRY

Oh, we could be the heros!

BOTH

Yeah, we would be the heros!

mISS AKMETHA

Who would...Push him! And pull him.

lARRY

Push him and pull him (or) [that ranger]!

BOTH

Push him and pull him right out of that ditch!

Big crescendo Back down for resolve.

Larry

I like your car.

MiSS AKMETHA

I like yours too.

LARRY

Is it a jeep?

BOTH

In our It's my sport utility vehicles...

LARRY and MISS AKMETHA drive off in the same direction in their cars...

**(NOTE TO ACTORS AND STORYBOARD ARTISTS**: Often Phil's action description is covered in Bob's narration, so in an effort to decrease redundancy, I have often opted to rely on the narration rather than type it out again. -TH)

**ACT FOUR**

**Int. COUNTER TOP - dAY**

BOB, alone on the countertop in soft lighting, opens a storybook of A SNOODLE'S TALE.

Bob

And now.. A Snoodle's Tale...

He begins to read:

BOB

Far, far away in the land of Galoots

Where the Biggle-bag trees bear their Biggle-bag fruits

Zoom into book illustration.

DiSSOLVE TO:

**Illustrations**

In a series of cross dissolves we see paintings illustrating the narration:

Painting of Biggle-Bag Trees.

BOB (V.O.)

And Far-lilly bushes all blossom in yellow

Painting of Thimbuttle plants.

BOB (V.O.)

And Thimbuttle plants squirt snooberry Jell-O

Here where the mountains of Rocky-ma-goo

Pan across painting of fantastic mounting range...

BOB (V.O.)

Rise high o'er the meadows of Gilda-manjoo

Where sunsets are painted with purple and blue,

You'll find a small town, not much bigger than you.

...End pan on the Town Square.

Bob (V.O.)

Welcome to Snoodleburg! Home of the Snoodles!

A curious folk who eat pancakes with noodles

Dissolve between paintings of Snoodles eating and getting their hair cut. (Possibly use animation over painted background.)

Bob (V.O.)

And spend half their days making sketches and doodles

And cutting their hair into shapes like French poodles.

Painting of the TOWN SQUARE and push in on TOWER

Bob (V.O.)

Now, right in the heart of this curious town,

Stood a curious building - the tallest around!

With a clock at its top and a chute at its bottom,

T'was pink in the spring and turned red in the autumn.

Tower Painting changes seasonal colors.

CuT TO:

**Int. COUNTER TOP - dAY**

Bob continues to read, addressing the camera.

BOB

But weirder by far than its color or height

Was what happened there every fourth Tuesday night.

As strange as it seems, it has been demonstrated

That Snoodles aren't born, but rather, "created."

dISSOLVE TO:

**IllUSTRATIONS**

Painting of the CLOCK TOWER. Push in to Clock face.

BOB (V.O.)

Every fourth Tuesday at quarter past nine,

The clock reads precisely 9:15.

BOB (cONT'D)

The tower would shimmy and rattle and whine,

As Bob reads we...

DISSOLVE TO:

**EXT. Snoodleburg town square - cONTINUOUS**

Animation of the Clock Tower shimmying and rattling...

BOB (V.O.)

And as the town nibbled on Biggle-bag fruit,

A shiny young Snoodle would drop from the chute!

The camera follows a shape down the chute as it plops out into the square.

BOB (cONT'D)

That's where they came from - though no one knew why

Nor who could have built the great tower so high.

All the snoodles gather 'round the new one and look him over in approval, then head off to paint and coif, etc. leaving the square empty...

BOB (cONT'D)

These "mysteries of life" befuddled most Snoodles -

Who'd much rather focus on pancakes and noodles

And cutting their hair into shapes like French poodles.

Yes, most found the tower too noisy and strange

Until one small Snoodle made all of that change.

At the bottom of the chute a NEW SNOODLE drops out. He is smaller and cuter than the rest. It is SNOODLE DOO!

Bob (V.O.)

This little Snoodle was much like the others.

He came without parents or sisters or brothers.

He came without money, a mom or a dad.

The pack on his back was all that he had.

SNOODLE DOO

"This is peculiar,"

BOB (V.O.)

...The little guy said.

SNOODLE DOO

"I came from a chute and I fell on my head."

"What do I look like? What am I for?"

BOB (V.O.)

He pondered those questions - and then thought of more.

SNOODLE DOO

"Checking my bag is a good place to start."

BOB (V.O.)

He pulled out some paints.

He pulls out a set of PAINTS.

SNOODLE DOO

"Maybe _I'm_ good at art!"

(emphasize _I'm_ to make the meter work.)

BOB (V.O.)

The next thing he found was a Snoodle-kazoo.

He pulls out a KAZOO.

SNOODLE DOO

"Hey, what do you know! I can make music, too!"

BOB

Then back on his pack, he pulled a small string.

And out from the sides popped two little wings!

MECHANICAL WINGS pop out from the sides of his pack.

Snoodle doo

"Amazing!"

BOB

...he said, with a gleam in his eye.

SNOODLE DOO

"I can paint, play kazoo, and now I can fly!"

Wait 'til the others see all the great things

I can do with my paints, my kazoo and my wings!

BOB

So he packed up his paints and his Snoodle-kazoo

And hopped off to show them all what he could do.

Angle on the WALL.

BOB (V.O.)

There from atop a short, stubby wall,

The big Snoodles heard the new small Snoodle call...

Little Snoodle hops up on top of it beckoning as if he were going to give a speech or motivational talk.

SNOODLE DOO

"Come watch me, you guys, as I head for the sky!"

BoB

He straightened his wings with a gleam in his eye

Then he jumped and he flapped like the Red-Snootered Finches

That fly from the plains to the peak of Mt. Ginchez.

His flight - unlike theirs -

The Little Snoodle hovers for a moments then plops down in a heap, quite embarrassed.

BOB (cONT'D)

...covered only 12 inches.

The others mock and jeer him.

SnOODLE-LOU

"You call that flying?

SNOODLE #1

You think you're a bird?"

Snoodle #2

"We've never seen anything quite so absurd!"

BOB

The old Snoodle snorted - he sniggered, he shook.

SNOODLE #2

"I'll paint you a picture to show how you looked!"

Snoodle #2 takes a piece of paper and a BRUSH and quickly paints a picture.

BOB

The brushstrokes were skillful; the colors were coolish.

The story they told made the young one feel foolish.

SNOODLE-Lou

"Take it from us,"

BOB

...Said a Snoodle named Lou,

Snoodle-Lou

"Flying just isn't what you're meant to do!"

BOB

The young Snoodle drooped. He felt his heart sag.

The painting, the old Snoodle placed in his bag.

SNOODLE #2

"Carry this with you,"

BOB

The old Snoodle said,

SNOODLE #2

"So visions of flying don't go to your head."

BOB

The weight on his back was as heavy as lead.

Snoodle Doo sadly hops over to the BENCH by the FARLILLY FLOWERS.

BOB (cONT'D)

So under the weight of the picture he bore,

He hobbled along, feeling lonely and sore.

'Til up far ahead on a bench near the tower,

He spied a bright bundle of Far-lilly flowers.

His heart started lifting.

SNOODLE DOO

"What beautiful things!"

BOB

Then he remembered,

SNOODLE DOO

"I've got more than wings!"

BOB

So quickly, he dug the paints out of his pack.

And hoped that with art maybe he'd have the knack.

SNOODLE DOO

"I did it!"

BOB

...he yelled to the Snoodles in town.

Then held up his picture as they gathered round.

Once again, the other Snoodles gather 'round.

SNOODLE #2

"You did it, alright,"

BOB

...said the Snoodles replying,

SNOODLE #2

"You showed you're no better at painting than flying!"

BOB

Then one of them laughed, and, while eating a waffle,

Painted a picture that made him feel awful.

SNOODLE #2

"You're puny.

SnoODLE-LOU

You're silly.

SNOODLE #1

You're not all that smart."

SNOODLE ALL

"You can't use your wings and you're no good at art."

BOB

That picture, too, was placed in his pack

And made his heart slump just as low as his back.

SNOODLE DOO

"I'm ugly - I'm foolish - and so very small.

I don't think I should be with people at all."

BOB

And so he decided to get out of town.

His wings hung so low that they dragged on the ground.

He walked past the tower, and out of the city.

Sadly, Snoodle Doo hops out of town.

DISSOLVE TO:

**EXT. Path with flower path**

The Snoodle Doo hops about sadly across the terrain. He crosses by a flower field.

BOB

He walked through the fields and thought,

SNOODLE DOO

"My, this is pretty.

"The Far-lilly bushes all blooming in yellow,

"And Thimbuttle plants squirting snooberry Jell-O."

"I might like it here,"

BOB

Said the small Snoodle fellow.

Then feeling some warmth coming back in his chest,

He thought he would sit for a moment and rest.

But try as he might to sit down with grace,

The weight on his back knocked him flat on his face!

Farmer Snoodle (o.S.)

"Ha! That's a hoot!"

BOB

Said a voice from behind.

A farmer stood up with a Thimbuttle vine.

Farmer snoodle

"Why, you need a picture, my Snoodleberg bud,

"Lest you forget how you look in the mud!"

BOB

And so in an instant, the picture was done -

And placed in his backpack, which now weighed a ton!

The poor Snoodle struggled, he wobbled, he groaned,

He stood to his feet and he said with a moan,

SNOODLE DOO

"Is there anywhere I can be truly alone?"

BOB

Just then overhead, flew two red-snootered finches,

Winging their way toward the peak of Mt. Ginchez.

Angle on RED-SNOOTED FINCHES. Camera follows them then stops on MOUNT GINCHEZ far off in the distance.

SNOODLE DOO

"I see,"

BOB

Said the Snoodle,

SNOODLE DOO

"Then that's what I'll do."

"The home for those finches will be my home, too."

**ACT FIVE**

DISSOLVE TO:

**IllUSTRATIONS**

Another series of cross dissolves between paintings that chronicle Snoodle Doo's struggle up the steep mountain pass.

BOB

So painfully, struggling under his pack,

The small Snoodle inched up the big mountain's back.

He crawled over boulders in rain and in lightning.

He trudged on and on though the journey was frightening.

'Til finally, Sunday at quarter past two

DiSSOLVE TO:

**EXT. cave - dAY**

Snoodle Doo arrives on a plateau overlooking the valley. He stops to admire the view...

BOB (cONT'D)

He spied all the meadows of Gilda-manjoo

And realized he was on top of Mt. Ginchez.

Alone with the wind, and his thoughts, and the finches.

He thought of the Snoodles. He thought of the tower.

He thought of the bell that would chime on the hour.

He thought of his pack and his very long walk.

He thought it so loudly, he heard his thoughts talk!

Voice

"Hello,"

BOB

...said his thoughts,

Voice

"You've made quite a climb!"

SNOODLE DOO

"That voice,"

BOB

He remarked,

SNOODLE DOO

"doesn't sound much like mine…"

BOB

Then he turned and he noticed he wasn't alone,

For a man stood behind near a cave in the stone.

Angle on the CAVE DOOR behind him that he didn't notice before. It is slightly ajar, but we don't see who is behind it.

BOB (cONT'D)

He looked like a Snoodle, though quite a bit bigger.

Though Snoodle Doo is looking at this person, the camera never catches a glimpse of him, but possibly his gloved hands only. Play much of this from the STRANGER'S POV.

SNOODLE DOO

"Maybe a giant,"

BOB

The small Snoodle figured.

SNOODLE DOO

"I'm going!"

BOB

The Snoodle boy said with a huff.

SNOODLE DOO

"And don't paint a picture - I've got quite enough!"

STRANGER

"But first come inside,"

BOB

The man said,

**InT. caVE - conTINUOUS**

We go into the STRANGER'S CAVE. It is warm and inviting compared to the rocky exterior. There is a FIREPLACE and a small REFRIGERATOR among the furnishings.

STRANGER

"Have some tea!

I'm so very pleased that you're visiting me!"

BOB

The Snoodle boy stopped, though he'd only gone inches,

And stared at the stranger he'd found on Mt. Ginchez.

He didn't seem angry, in fact, he looked kind.

The poor little boy was confused,

SNOODLE DOO

"Are you blind?"

"I'm puny! I'm silly! I'm not all that smart!"

"I can't use my wings and I'm no good at art!"

BOB

The stranger leaned down with a pain in his heart.

STRANGER

"Who told you these things?"

BOB

He asked,

STRANGER

"How do you know?"

SNOODLE DOO

"These pictures I have in my pack tell me so."

The small Snoodle sniffled, and started to go.

STRANGER

"First, if you please, let me look at this art

That makes your pack heavy and weighs down your heart."

BOB

And picture by picture he unpacked the bag

That bent the poor Snoodle and made his wings sag.

Angle on the paintings as the still unseen INVENTOR flips through them.

STRANGER

"Dear boy,"

BOB

...Said the man,

STRANGER

"these looks nothing like you!

Angle on the FIREPLACE as he tosses the offending drawings in.

BOB

Then into the fire the pictures he threw

And rose from his chair, saying,

STRANGER

"Wait there - you'll see

That what you need most is a picture from me!"

Snoodle Doo hops up into a CHAIR in the corner.

BOB

The Snoodle sat patiently, sipping his tea.

Then from a room in the back he returned -

And said,

STRANGER

"Little Snoodle, it's time that you learned

What you really look like!"

BOB

And he threw off the sheet.

What the boy saw warmed him right to his feet.

Angle on the STRANGER'S DRAWING. It is quite handsome.

BOB (cONT'D)

The boy in the portrait looked older and strong.

With wings on his back that were sturdy and long

And a look in his eye, both courageous and free.

Angle on Snoodle Doo.

SNOODLE DOO

"Sir,"

BOB

Asked the boy,

SNOODLE DOO

"Are you saying that's - me?

I'd like to believe it, but, sir, I'm afraid to."

STRANGER

"I know who you are,"

BOB

...He replied,

STRANGER

"for I made you."

"I built the tower and set it in motion.

I planted the meadow - put fish in the ocean.

And I feed the finches, though most Snoodles doubt it,

Not one of them falls that I don't know about it."

"I've seen you fall down in the mud and the goo.

I've seen all you've done, and all you will do.

I gave you your pack, and your paints and your wings.

I chose them for you. They're your special things."

"The Snoodle-kazoo is so you can sing

About colors in Autumn or flowers in Spring.

I gave you your brushes in hopes that you'd see

How using them, you could make pictures for me."

"Most of the Snoodles,"

BOB

The old one said sadly,

STRANGER

"Just use their paints to make others feel badly."

BOB

The young Snoodle pondered the things he'd been told.

Then wondering something, grew suddenly bold -

SNOODLE DOO

"But sir, if you made this incredible land,

Can't you make Snoodles obey your command?"

BOB

The big one smiled warmly, then said to the small,

STRANGER

"A gift that's demanded is no gift at all."

BOB

With that the small Snoodle reached into his pack,

And pulled out the picture he'd made 10 miles back.

SNOODLE DOO

"They're Far-lillies, sir, from over the bridge."

BOB

The old one beamed bright and said,

STRANGER

"That's for my fridge!"

Angle on the REFRIGERATOR as the Stranger hangs it up with a DECORATIVE MAGNET.

BOB

After the small Snoodle's picture was hung,

The old one bent down to the face of the young

And said,

Stranger's POV close on Snoodle Doo's face.

STRANGER

"Here's what you look like; Here's how I see you.

Keep this in your pack and you'll find it will free you

From all of the pictures and all of the lies

That others make up just to cut down your size."

"And lastly, your wings. You know what they're for!

But not just to fly, son, I want you to soar!"

SNOODLE DOO

"But sir,"

BOB

...Said the Snoodle,

SNOODLE DOO

"how can I fly?

This picture's so big, I won't get very high!"

STRANGER

"But this picture's special - it's bigger, it's brighter.

Carry it close and I think you'll feel lighter."

BOB

As soon as he heard it, the Snoodle looked down

And noticed his feet were an inch off the ground!

He laughed and he leaped, and he ran from the cave

**EXT. cave - dAY**

Snoodle Doo glides out the door and around the plateau area.

BOB (cONT'D)

All at once older and stronger and brave

And he flew through the clouds and he flew with the finches

**EXT. sky - cONTINUOUS**

Snoodle Doo flies around the landscape a described in the verse: The PEAK OF MT. GINCHEZ, FAR-LILLY BUSHES, THIMBUTTLE PLANTS, BIGGLE BAG TREES.

Production Note: These elements will most likely be painted flats.)

BOB (cONT'D)

And soared up and down 'round the peak of Mt. Ginchez.

He flew over Far-lilly bushes in yellow,

And Thimbuttle plants squirting snooberry Jell-O.

He flew over Biggle-Bag trees and their fruits

In big, lazy loops o'er the land of Galoots.

DiSSOLVE TO:

**EXT. sNOODLEBURG TOWN SQUARE**

Snoodle Doo arrives back down in the middle of the Town Square.

BOB (coNT'D)

Then hurried back home to the center of town

Where the Snoodles all stood with their wings on the ground,

And starting precisely at quarter past two,

Wide shot of the town, with one Snoodle after another joining Little Snoodel in the air, flying happily around the tower as the score provides emotional resolution.

Bob finishes reading...

BOB (cONT'D)

...He told them the story that I just told you.

DISSOLVE TO:

**Int. COUNTER TOP - dAY**

And closes the book. Back to the countertop.

LARRY

Wow, Bob! Did you make that story up yourself?

BOB

(smiling modestly)

Well, I...

LARRY

That was great! You would have fit in great at camp.

BOB

Well, I did go to Overused British Literary Emulation Camp last summer.

LARRY

Oh yeah! That was right across the road.

(thinks)

There was something about that story though, that made me want to eat green eggs.

Larry looks off, thinking. Bob looks like he's trying to hide something.

BOB

(acting innocent)

Hmm. Well, I uh...

(pause)

Anyway! We're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we learned today.

Song plays - first half. Larry is still looking around, thinking hard about Snoodle. Bob is still trying to look innocent. First half ends. Larry looks down abruptly.

LARRY

... And ham. Green ham, too.

Bob looks even more suspiciously innocent.

BOB

What? Oh...

Second half plays. Larry shakes it off and recollects himself.

BOB

You see, the little Snoodle got weighed down by the pictures of him the others were painting. Just like the names people call us make us feel terrible. But just like the Snoodles, we have a creator. God made us! And when we know what He thinks of us, and how He sees us - when we have His picture - it doesn't matter what anyone else says.

LarRY

Qwerty? Can you tell us what the Bible says about us?

Qwerty pops a verse.

LARRY

"I praise you because I am fearfully and wonderfully made." Psalms 139:14

(a little confused)

What's that mean, Bob... "fearfully made?"

bob

Larry, it means we are so incredibly made it's SCARY!

(to camera)

Chester, the kids at school can only see the way you look right now. But God sees you the way you're meant to be. And it's amazing! You're stronger than you think... You're smarter than you think... You're braver than you think. And God has given you amazing gifts! You can use your gifts to make the people around you feel better - and to do things for God that will end up on his fridge! Do you know why?

Larry interrupts.

LARRY

I think I know, Bob.

(to camera)

Because God made you special, and he loves you very much.

BOB

Yup! And he wants you to paint, and he wants you to sing, and he wants you to soar.

LARRY

... And maybe even dance!

Long pause as they smile.

BOB

(breaking the moment)

Say goodnight, Larry.

LARRY

Farvel!

Pause. Bob looks at Larry.

Larry

That's Danish for Goodbye. Learned that one before the canoe ride.

Bob

Right.

Cut to black


End file.
